


Karin Gets Egged

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Oviposition, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karin has an encounter with an ovipostor. It's not a fun experience.
Relationships: Misono Karin/Kasane Ao, Misono Karin/Oba Juri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Karin Gets Egged

Was there something she could have done to avoid this?

Maybe if she had chosen a different group of robed magical girls to follow, she wouldn't have gone to this place.

_But she hadn't._

Maybe if she had not said Alina-senpai's name to her captors, they would have let her go sooner.

_But she hadn't._

Maybe if she had believed what others had said about her beloved senpai, she wouldn't have put herself at risk in the first place.

_But, and most importantly, she couldn't._

And so, a stroke of bad luck, a slip of the tongue, a distant moment of kindness had led her exactly to this predicament.

'What are you to Alina?' growled a girl with black hair that reddened at the tips, like a smouldering piece of charcoal. She cracked her knuckles menacingly as she walked over to Karin. Her red eyes glowed with barely suppressed enmity. On her back was a pair of dragon wings.

'Wait a second, nee-chan,' said a girl with blue hair as she reached out a hand and grabbed the other's shoulder. 'Look at her; she's so scared she's shaking like a leaf.'

The black-haired girl snarled at her. 'If this person is related to Magius, we can't just ignore her.'

'But this girl doesn't look like she knows anything,' protested the blue-haired girl.

'Then we'll ask her directly!' The girl with the dragon wings turned towards Karin. 'What do you know about Magius?'

'I know nothing about them,' said Karin, shaking her head to emphasise the point. 'People told me that Alina-senpai is one of them, but I don't believe them.'

'So you do know Alina of the Magius!' she screamed. Her companion placed a hand on her shoulder, reminding her to calm down. She took a deep breath before continuing. 'Do you know where she is?'

'I don't know,' said Karin, her voice more plaintive than apprehensive. She shut her eyes, and tears started streaming from the corners. 'I know I'm the real reason she hasn't come back, because I've barely improved. If I get better at drawing, I'm sure...'

'She totally adores her,' said the blue-haired girl in a gentle voice.

'That's none of our business. If she really is important to her, then she's a useful hostage.'

'Remember what nee-sama told us: we're free to execute the leaders of Kamihama, but, except in self-defence--'

'--we leave the ordinary magical girls alone, yes, I remember. Don't worry, I have no plans to kill her. Far from it.' There was danger in her feral grin, thought Karin, as she tried to inch away from her. 'Come!' said the dragon girl as she grabbed Karin's arm.

'I told you, I don't know where she is!' screamed Karin. Her captor roughly pulled on her arm, and she tumbled to the ground, landing on her butt.

'I know that,' she said. 'What I want to know is, do you think she'll come to your rescue if she knew you were in trouble?'

Karin fell silent. She knew what Alina-senpai meant to her, but what did Senpai think of her?

The black-haired girl watched the indecision on her face with growing impatience. Finally, she snapped.

'Aaaargh,' she roared, unable to articulate her irritation. Here was someone who knew Alina, one of the Magius. One of the objects of Futatsugi's resentment seemed to be within their grasp, but this irresolute girl would not tell them what they needed to hear--not even if this Alina would save her.

The boiling rage bereft of its target caused Ooba Juri's body to change. At first glance, it would seem that a leathery tail had just sprouted from her back, complementing her dragon wings. But looking more closely, one could see that the 'tail' had a distinctly non-reptilian--indeed, invertebrate--appearance.

Instead of a single appendage, there seemed to be three strands: two thin filaments surrounded a central shaft, whose tip was honed to breathtaking sharpness. It seemed less a body part designed to support a bulky body or to act as an extra limb, and, from its design, more a body part meant to penetrate.

_But what?_

There was a subtle change in Juri's eyes as she glared at Karin. They still glowed with anger, true, but now there was also a different glint--one of ravenous desire, of insatiable lust.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she screamed before she had even fully comprehended what was about to happen. Her instincts told her that her virtue was in grave danger.

'That's right!' Juri cried, matching the volume of Karin's voice. 'Let your senpai hear you! Maybe now you'll know if she really cares about you.'

'Please don't do that!' Desperation now suffused Karin's words. 'I'll tell you everything I know about Kamihama!'

'Where is Alina Gray!?' Juri stood over Karin's figure on the ground. Karin willed her legs to stop trembling, to support her body, to let her stand up and run, but it was no use. Her body felt the terror about to come before her mind could, and it had all but resigned itself to its fate.

'I don't know,' she mumbled; tears now freely flowed from her eyes.

'Can't be helped, then,' said Juri, and her voice almost sounded tender. She touched Karin's knees, but the Kamihaman closed her legs reflexively.

'That won't help you, little girl,' whispered Juri. 'This'--she showed KArin the tip of her 'tail' that rested on the palm of her hand--'is going in somewhere else.'

She turned to Ao. 'Help me keep her still,' she said, and the other girl complied, walking over to Karin and holding her wrists.

Karin's magical girl outfit exposed the navel. The two filaments forming Juri's 'tail' felt their way towards it. It felt ticklish to Karin at first, and she squirmed under grip of Ao. Soon the tickling sensation became sharper; finally, she felt a brief but sharp pain. The filaments had pierced her skin. Her eyes widened in shock. She tried to scream, but Ao used her chest to cover the entirety of Karin's face. Only stifled cries escaped her mouth.

'Just relax, dear,' said Ao, her voice kind. 'It will be over soon.'

'What?' Karin began to mumble, when a stabbing pain assailed her. The main shaft of Juri's 'tail' had pierced through Karin's stomach, and, avoiding the bladder, it now made its way through the layers of muscle that surrounded her uterus.

Karin's screams were now a little louder, and her struggling more vigorous, so it was getting harder for Ao to hold her down.

Karin felt something enter her womb. With all the strength she could muster, she tried to shake Juri off of her, but with Ao pinning her upper body, and Juri holding down her lower body, she couldn't find the leverage to twist away. Then she felt something being squirted into her, and she lost the will to resist as an indescribable wave of emotion washed over her.

'There, all done,' said Juri. As her 'tail' left Karin's body, Karin let out a little moan. She tried to cover her mouth to muffle the sound when she realised that Ao had already let go of her. Unsteadily, she sat up, her body weighed down by exhaustion. She checked her stomach--no trace of her violation could be found, and, of course, nothing had happened to her down there. She reached over to check; her hand came back wet, with sweat and with something else.

'Imouto, I want you to seed my eggs,' said Juri. Ao shrugged; she had expected this. She then walked over to where Juri was moments ago. The two Futatsugis had basically switched places.

'What's going on?' said Karin. 'I thought you were done.'

' _I'm done_ ,' said Juri, her voice trembling with suppressed laughter. 'I just injected my eggs into you, but they haven't been fertilized yet.'

'Fertilized...?'

'And we'll do that the old-fashioned way,' said Ao. Her voice remained gentle, soothing, but her hands roughly pulled Karin's panties down.

It took a moment for Karin to realise what she meant.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'


End file.
